


Covered in Soup, Shame, and Love

by snakelesbians



Category: GARO: Makai no Hana
Genre: Fluff, General Makai Society related idiocy, Multi, Raiga and Mayuri are Bi but Crow is gay so he is only dating Raiga but they all love each other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: Raiga returns home after a long mission to find his partners have a surprise for him, one that did not turn out quite as planned.





	Covered in Soup, Shame, and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orjange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orjange/gifts).



> I'm so glad that i have finally gotten the opportunity to write for these two, i hope that you enjoy it and i would love any feedback that you would be willing to give positive or not!

Raiga smiled as he returned home after yet another long mission for the senate, he smiled as he hung us his coat, glad to be able to rest for the first time in many days and looking forward to a long shower and time with his significant others. He was jolted out of his pleasant thoughts for the future by loud yelling and the clattering of metal. He quickly dashed into the kitchen, Garo ken clutched tightly in his hand. Raiga entered the kitchen and was immediately concerned even further by what he discovered there. Both of his partners were standing next to the stove wearing frilly aprons, a sight he was not able to fully appreciate due to them also being partially covered in what appeared to be meat and vegetable broth. Crow and Mayuri turned to face Raiga upon hearing him enter the room and both opened their mouths to speak.

“It’s all Crow’s fault because he is an idiot.” Mayuri said, beating crow to the punch.

“This wouldn’t have happened if Mayuri hadn’t decided we should make soup.” Crow shot back with a noticeable pout on his face.

“How is it MY fault that you fell asleep and got so scared by the pot boiling that you attacked it and got it all over the both of us. Now you need to apologise to Gonza for destroying his things when we promised that we could make dinner without anything getting broken.” Mayuri responded to Crow’s accusation her voice raising in volume as the sentence continued.”

“Yes and- “

“Why did you two decide to cook dinner tonight? Its not something either of you would normally do and especially not together.” Raiga interjected determined to stop the pair before their increasingly volatile argument escalated to the point of physical violence.

“Wwwel it was because…” Crow began, refusing to make eye contact and looking more embarrassed than Raiga had ever seen him. “Mayuri and I thought it would be nice to make dinner to celebrate our anniversary… That isn’t how it appears to have turned out though.”

“What Crow said is true. We asked Gonza if we would be able to use the kitchen tonight and if he could also take the day off and spend time with Anna, so the three of us could have dinner alone.” Mayuri added on and then shot Crow a filthy look. “and then your stupid boyfriend decided that the soup was a horror and needed to be eliminated.”

Noticing that Crow had begun opening his mouth to respond Raiga made the executive decision to once again step in and try to stop the arguing between his partners that would inevitably continue to escalate without his intervention. Times like this always served to remind him that as much as he loved his partners their inability to let the other have anything over them or let any small slights go often made interacting with them frustrating and occasionally painful.

“It's going to be okay, we have more pots even though that was our biggest one and the three of us can easily make something else for dinner tonight, something that will not involved swords this time. But first the three of us should go and get changed and shower since I am covered in dirt and grime and you two are covered in soup.”

Mayuri and Crow made wary eye contact with each other before turning to Raiga and nodding in agreement with his new plan for the trio. Raiga grinned widely in response to this and grabbed his partners hands and began to run out of the kitchen, causing the pair to stumble slightly before adjusting to his slightly manic pace in order avoid any further incidents that night.

* * *

“You can both put your clothes in the Laundry Basket next to the sink! Gonza will clean it up when it’s time to do the washing in a few days.”

“I think we definitely need to apologise to Gonza for what happened tonight, especially if he will be cleaning up part of the aftermath… I’m not really sure how to apologise properly though so you might need to help Raiga.” Mayuri murmured looking at her hands in noticeable embarrassment.

“I can totally help you with that Mayuri! And Gonza will understand I’ve heard my parents caused many problems for him before and after they began to date so he’s been dealing with these kinds of things for a long time now.” Raiga said, beginning to remove his vest, and in doing so obscuring the smile that he was wearing.

“I will need your help with that as well Raiga.” Crow spoke up causing the newly shirtless Raiga to look at him. “I have learnt a lot of things with the Shadowfolk but they never taught us what to do when you and your boyfriend’s girlfriend break things belonging to that boyfriend’s butler… it’s not a situation that they ever thought any of us might encounter.”

Raiga began to laugh and was quickly followed by Mayuri and Crow breaking up the solemn mood of moments before.

“I can help you both with that but first things first, you need to start actually undressing it’s a bit hard to shower with clothing on.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to see my great body and Mayuri’s… adequate body.” Crow responded and attempted to smirk, an attempt which didn’t quite work. 

“I don’t even need to be offended by that comment because you are obviously just jealous of the fantastic hips that Raiga and i have that you lack.” Mayuri shot at Crow and raised an eyebrow clearly daring him to respond. 

“Okay you two, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to actually say this but please, no more arguing for tonight at least. I would really appreciate it.” Raiga asked of his partners, placing his hands lightly on their shoulders and smiling at them in turn. 

“Well I can at least do that for you Raiga, you might need to shift your hand first though since I need to take my dress off if we want to try showering off all this soup.” Raiga laughed lightly and removed his hands from both of his partners and beamed at them as they began to properly undress instead of staying fully clothed and sniping at each other. 

Once they were all fully naked and within the confines of the shower things began to run considerably smoother than earlier in the night. The only negative blip in the night being Mayuri purposefully dropping the soap bar and starting an argument with Crow over which of them should have to pick it up naturally resulting in Raiga stepping in to pick up the offending item. Mayuri’s small and appreciative hum alerted Raiga immediately as to what had just occurred.

“Did you just do that so that you could look at my as Mayuri?” Raiga sighed fondly.

“I did, but I get the feeling that WE both ended up appreciating it, hmm Crow?” Mayuri replied and sent Crow a knowing look which resulted in the other looking away from her and blushing lightly.

“As much as i'm glad you seem to be agreeing on something I'm not sure that liking how my ass looks is the most constructive thing that you could agree on.” Raiga laughed, a small blush upon his cheeks showing that he was flustered by his partners appreciation. He placed the soap back on its ledge and stepped out of the shower. “If you two are also done could you turn the shower off?”

“Can Do!” Mayuri replied with an unusually upbeat tone, she bumped Crow with her shoulder, “Lets go dry off Bird Boy.” when Crow responded to this comment with a displeased grunt she just smiled and turned off the shower.

Raiga shook his head fondly and focused on drying himself off while watching his partners interact with a gentleness that they would both deny existed, very glad that they did seem to care about each other in a way that went beyond being about their respective relationships with the same person and extended into being friends. 

“So do you have any clothes that the two of us can wear or will we have to try and cook dinner naked tonight?” Crow questioned with a raised eyebrow while Mayuri attempted to and failed at stifling a laugh in her palm. 

“Yep i’ll grab some stuff for you guys! Would you be needing a bra Mayuri?”

“That would be nice if we are moving around a bit when we will be cooking, do you have any left?” She responded.

“I should still have at least one around from before Leo helped me out with my chest situation! I’ll try and find it for you, it’ll just be a sports bra if that works?” Raiga said as he began to search his drawers for clothing that would fit both of his partners giving their fairly similar sizes to himself he was confident that he would find appropriate items. 

“You’ve mentioned this Leo person before, I think Shido did as well, is he a priest that knew your parents?” Mayuri questioned Raiga as he continued to search.

“Yeah! Leo is a Priest and a Knight, he was really close with my parents and helped to raise me along with Rei who you’ve both met before! I’ve actually been talking to him recently and he wanted to meet you but hasn't had time yet! He was very curious about your situation in particular Mayuri but I’m sure he’ll be glad to talk to you in person about it once he has the time off from the senate to visit… And i have found the bra!” Raiga finished his sentence in a triumphant exclamation as he held the offending garment above his head, resulting in the amused laughs of his beloved partners. 

Luckily for the trio, but especially Raiga, changing into new clothing went smoothly and they were quickly back in the kitchen ready to clean up and start dinner but at a much later time than Crow and Mayuri had initially wished. After Raiga quickly mopped the floor the very out of their depth trio found themselves inspecting the fridge. 

“What do we do with any of these things? Anna has only shown me how to make soup in the time I've spent with her and i don't get the feeling Crown has much cooking training from his people.” Mayuri questioned Raiga.

“I think that we should make a stir fry we can use the beef in here and some of the vegetables we will just have to talk to Gonza about what we used and if we should buy more ourselves, you two can do that when you are apologising to him!” Raiga beamed looking at his partners.

The other two nodded in agreement and waited for him to grab the required items to begin the cooking process. Once he had placed the wok upon the cook-top and began to preheat the oil Raiga turned to his partners to instruct them in how to cook that nights dish.

“So if you would like to slice up the beef Crow and you would like to dice up some vegetables Mayuri i’ll prepare the rice to eat with it all.” Mayuri and Crow nodded in agreement, meeker than earlier now that they had returned to the scene of the soup crimes. 

Cooking went smoothly the second time around due entirely to the presence of Raiga, as opposed to the pair of modern regular society removed Makai people.

“It was actually Gonza who taught me to cook! My mum wanted me to know how to cook since she grew up within non-Makai society but it turned out that she was horrible at it so Gonza decided to step in and be the one to teach me the art of cooking.” Raiga told his partners as he dished up their hard work, that had luckily not resulted in any sword-related incidents this time around. “I did learn to draw from my Mother though, her art was actually how she met my Father, from what they have told me it was a very different first meeting to the ones that I had with the two of you.” He finished smiling sunnily at them.

They each took their own dishes and set themselves up at the main dining table, and they began to each the product of their labours. They were quiet for the majority of their dinner silently appreciating the results and enjoying the company of their partners and close friends. 

“Thank you both for tonight, it might not have started off how any of us wanted but I am really glad that I got to spend our anniversary with just the three of us alone, it means so much to me that you even wanted to spend this time with me and date me in the first place, and I am especially glad that you were both willing to work things out with each other so that we could all be together even if the two of you don't want to date each other, i just love you so much thank you.” Raiga’s smile that had not left his face since they had begun to cook widened as he looked at two of the people most important to him. “It hasn't always been easy but thank you both for everything you do for me personally and in the field, I’m so lucky to have you both.”

The answering smiles from Crow and Mayrui were all the response to his words that Raiga would ever need.


End file.
